luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Shrek
"This is my swamp..."' ~ Shrek Shrek is one of the many characters on LuigiFan00001's channel. He makes his debut in What Happened to Smash a Bro?, revealing himself to be the reason the video went down and the channel got a copyright strike, due to not being a part of the video. Though the video came back later, he then attacked the Smash Bros competitors in the special Go Shrek or Go Spirits, where he attempted to take control of Smash Bros and become part of it. Although he came close, he ultimately failed due to Kirby, and was destroyed, never to be seen again. Appearance Shrek is a large green ogre with small ears. He wears a white long-sleeved tunic with a brown vest, brown pants and short dark boots. Personality Due to being rejected, Shrek has turned dark, cruel, sinister, and insane. He was willing to do anything to get into Smash Bros, even if it means killing everyone else to get in. This is shown when he attacks many of the Smash fighters, brutally wiping off anybody onscreen into oblivion. Thankfully, when he was defeated by Kirby, everybody reappeared. Antagonistic Acts Shrek, in revenge for being rejected into Smash Bros, committed numerous crimes that make him one of the worst, if not the worst, villain in LuigiFan00001. He is one of the few villains that are Pure Evil. His villainy is rivaled by Chef Piggy, Royal Hypno Flower, and Shurara. Shrek has committed the following crimes: * Mass Murder (Destroyed nearly all of the Smash Bros cast by his fighting techniques) * Attempted Genocide (Same reasons as Mass Murder) * Breaking and Entering * Several counts of Cannibalism * Sabotage Filming * Attempted Blackmail * Human/Animal cruelty * Usurpation (Replaced Master Hand and Lakitu) * Terrorism Episode Appearances *What Happened to Smash a Bro? (debut) *Go Shrek or Go Spirits - A Smash Bros Ultimate Special Gallery COME HERE.png Army.png |Shrek in front of the fighters of Super Smash Bros. Quotes "I bet you're probably wondering what happened to the video. I bet you're wondering why it went down. HIT THE LIGHTS!" "I'll cut right to the chase, I'll tell you why I'm doing this type of content. I've had enough. I've had enough of the Super Smash Bros. content that didn't feature me!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAAAAAMP?" "*laughs*''' ''A new era has come to the channel, the era of Shrek!" "DONKEY!" - Shrek's battle cry. "So what'll it be, are you gonna make Shrek a superstar... OR ARE YOU JUST GONNA LET ME WALK ALL OVER YA!?" "I've seen bigger chunks 'a corn in my crap..!" "All of you are just one of the same! Similar fighting styles! Similar movesets! All of you are not more than little rubble under the construction of MY EMPIRE!" "Soon you're gonna be lunch to me, GET IN MY BELLY!" "It's all ogre for me... EH NO BANZAI! NOT IN MY SWAAAAAMP!!" ~ famous last words Trivia * When ''Smash a Bro Out of You'' got a copyright strike from Warner Bros., LuigiFan saw this as an opportunity to use Shrek as the real reason behind the cause of all this, as mentioned in "What Happened to Smash a Bro?", that even copyright strikes can form ideas for him. Category:Villains Category:Giants Category:Deceased Category:Main Antagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Most Hated Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Pure Evil Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Life Elementals